From a population study in Macedonia, all children with febrile seizures were evaluated in one child neurology unit, histories, physical examinations, and electroencephalograms (EEGs) recorded, and children followed for two years. We are examining the utility of the electroencephalogram as a predictor of recurrence of febrile seizures in a defined population. In earlier work we explored the relationship of clinical characteristics at study entry with results of first study EEG. In work now underway we are examining those characteristics and the initial EEG as predictors of outcome.